Beauty and the Beast
by KEwords
Summary: [Fic basado en la serie Beauty and the Beast] Kagome es testigo de la muerte de su madre; al salir del restorant unas personas las abordaron para matarlas. ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta, ella huyó a petición de su madre, y cuando iban a disparar, fue salvada por un extraño individuo. Años después vuelve a encontrarse con su pasado. [Mal resumen, pero creo que es buena historia, entren!]


**Diclamier: **Es una historia basada en la serie cuyo nombre corresponde al título y transmitida por el canal CW en Estados Unidos. Tiene algunos arreglos en donde trataré de incluir más momentos entre nuestros personajes principales. Segundo, los personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

La noche cayó de manera abrupta en Tokio. El restorant "Sangaki Dranw" estaba cerrando sus puertas; aunque, el frío se colaba entre las rendijas.

—Dólares en gotas de Limón, —exclamó con una sonrisa la pelinegra— Y todo gracias a la generosidad de los Takeda. —La misma muchacha estaba con un mantel repasando los vasos y dejándolos apoyados en el bar.

—Oh vamos, Kagome. —Exclamó Yura en medio de una risotada— Nunca substimes el poder de las bebidas baratas, —La pelinegra la observó con una ceja levantada y cara de pocos amigos. — Y aún más si quien te las sirve es un sexy-educado-hipster camarero.

Kagome comenzó a reír. Es que su amiga nunca iba a cambiar. Cada vez que entraba un nuevo garzón Yura le hincaba los dientes en su cuello como chupasangre. La mencionada miró sonriente a su amiga. Pero no con una sonrisa común, más bien era una sonrisa de "Necesito pedirte un favor", antes que pudiera articular alguna ínfima palabra Kagome mencionó:

—¿Quieres que cierre por ti? —Musitó al terminar de repasar los vasos y ordenar las botellas de whisky en la repisa.

—¿Quién yo? ¡Claro que no! —Ironía. Después ladró— Bueno sí, eres la mejor Kag! —Rápidamente se acercó a la chica y le llenó el rostro a besos.

Ellas eran amigas desde hace tiempo. Al entrar Kagome al Restorant, había tenido una química increíble con Yura, y desde ahí que no se separaron; siempre se apoyaban. Aunque a veces Yura la dejaba sola y ella se iba a ligar con algunos chicos al baño de empleados.

Kagome termina de limpiar, y lanza todo a un par de bolsas de basura. Las sacó fuera del local y se volteó para colocarle llave. Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Y ella de forma inteligente había dejado su abrigo en el auto. Arrastró las dos pesadas bolsas hacia los recipientes de basura

—¡Mierda! —Masculló cuando un gato salió disparado de adentro del basurero. ¡Pero que susto!

Con gran enfado arrojó las bolsas adentro y cerró con fuerza, haciendo retumbar el sonido en el silencio de la noche. Corrió hacia su auto, ya qué, para su suerte había comenzado a llover. Más allá la esperaba un Volkswagen del 63, abrió con sus manos azuladas la puerta y la cerró rápidamente. ¡Pero que condenado frío! Con velocidad sobrehumana colocó la llave e hizo andar el motor. ¡Oh, no! ¡A que no se esperaban esto! El jodido cacharro no encendió. Kagome, golpeo el manubrio con rabia y mucha fuerza. Miró la hora en su celular y comprobó que ya era pasada la madrugada y esa hora, no abría ninguna grúa que la ayudara. En un duelo interno, en donde debatía si quedarse hasta que amaneciera o pedir ayuda, ganó la segunda opción.

—Siento haberte hecho venir a estas horas, mamá. —Kagome encogió los hombros apenada. Su madre, tenía profundas y negras ojeras, además estaba pálida— Lo bueno es, que conseguí buenas propinas.

—¿Lo suficiente como para pagar una matrícula? —Auch, le soltó sin anestesia. Pero la chica se lo tomó con el mejor humor posible.

—No, pero si para los libros… —Naomi, su madre. Sacó las manos engrasadas del motor y la miró incrédula. ¿Por qué las madres siempre sabían absolutamente todo? —De una clase…

Escucharon los motores de un auto ajeno. Kagome pudo vislumbrar que habían dos hombres, o quizá tres, poseían una espalda ancha y desde a distancia podía adivinar que no eran buenas noticias. Su madre tomó su mano e hizo presión.

—Kagome, vete al auto. —Su tono fue duro, más del que ocupaba cuando la regañaba.

—Pero ma…

—¡Qué te vayas al auto! —La interrumpió con terror, en ese instante ambas puertas del vehículo se abrieron— ¡Aho…!

Un disparo.

Kagome entró en pánico al oír el grito de su madre.

Dos disparos.

Tres disparos.

—¡Mamá! —Parecía una escena de una película de terror, su madre caía lentamente. La chica la agarró entre sus brazos y sus manos se mancharon de sangre— ¡Hijos de su…!

¡Mierda!, otro disparo.

—¡Corre!

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó de su madre.

No supo cuanto estuvo corriendo, solo tenía presente que aquel par de hombres le seguían los pasos y que iban a matarla. La lluvia era intensa, y solamente era opacada por los jadeos de la muchacha, la desesperación era horrible, a penas se acordaba como respirar, y sus piernas eran de lana.

Y como eran de lana se cayó, rodó en el lodo y se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra, haciéndose una profunda herida en la cien. De inmediato se llevó una mano y retiró sangre, Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y sonrío: bueno, quizás morir no fuese tan malo ni doloroso. Ambos hombres extienden sus armas hacia ella.

—Por favor, por favor… por favor… —Rogaba.

Y cerró los ojos, esperando disparos que nunca llegaron.

¿Qué sucedió?

Escuchó, alaridos de dolor y el desgarro de algo, ¿podría ser carne?

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y observó como una figura negra despedazaba vivos a los hombres que iban a matarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus temblores se hicieron evidentes.

Al terminar la masacre, ella pudo fijarse en su salvador: era alto, se atrevía a decir que medía alrededor de un metro y noventa centímetros. Su cabello era largo, y pudo ver, gracias a los rayos lunares que era de un color claro, quizás era rubio, o plateado. No supo el por qué pero cuando sus miradas se conectaron sus ojos eran de un profundo dorado y la examinaban sin pudor, su corazón dio un vuelco se 180º, sintió algo que jamás había sentido: excitación, temor, ansias, rabia y dolor. El más fuerte que jamás había sentido. Había sido testigo de la muerte de su madre, y ella había huido como una rata cobarde, por los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a correr las lágrimas, muchas lágrimas.

Y el muchacho desapareció, y ella no pudo darle las gracias.

_Todo el mundo me dijo que era un animal salvaje. Un lobo, un coyote o un oso. Que esa cosa que creí haber visto era solo producto de mi conmoción o solo era resultado de un estrés post-traumático. Ya debes saber, los hombres que mataron a mi madre, y que casi me asesinan; si eran bestias. _

_Y yo les creí, _

_Hasta ahora… _

Eso fue hace nueve años.

Kagome se convirtió en detective y su objetivo era descubrir el por qué habían asesinado de una forma tan cruda a su madre. Desde ese día, ella había estado buscado cariño, claramente de una forma involuntaria; Sango siempre le decía que se metía con puros idiotas, y claro, el día de hoy no era la excepción.

—Tienes una ceguera para los cretinos. Mira, cuando quedo con un idiota…—Ella colocó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amiga y comenzó a hacer extrañas señas con la otra mano—Sí, sé que es un idiota. Pero es porque estoy en limpieza de los hombres.

—Qué consuelo. —Kagome corrió una mecha negra de su rebelde cabello hacia un costado y le brindó una sonrisa sincera— Te pediré que seas mi cita para el compromiso de mi padre.

Sango sonrió de forma maliciosa y chasqueó la lengua;

—Así como, ¿Amantes lesbianas?

—Pero por supuesto —Murmuró acercando su rostro hacia ella, y después ambas rompieron en risas.

—¡Higurashi! ¡Tagija!

Ambas levantaron la mirada y corren rápidamente hacia la entrada del Hotel "Sankontenzu" Tuvieron que detenerse rápidamente, sino, caerían de bruces a un cadáver.

—¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí? —Masculló la morena.

—Toushi Hatori, se dice que fue un asesinato. —Murmura el detective. Se acuclilla y con un puntero le levante el mentón a la muchacha y observa con cuidado los labios morados de la chica. — Sus labios tienen un raro color morado, además de las claras contusiones producto de una golpiza, o al menos eso creo.

—¿Problemas de pareja? —Sango apoyó su codo en mi hombro.

—Ese es su trabajo.

Kagome se arrodilló al lado de la víctima y comenzó a mirarla con suspicacia. Su vestido color piel estaba rasgado y tenía barro; pudo deducir rápidamente que estaba huyendo de algo. Un pequeño detalle le llamó la atención; se su chaqueta extrajo una tijera y cortó un pedazo de tela:

—Miren nada más que tenemos aquí, una huella digital.

—¿Es de su novio, de su amigo, o de su amante lesbiana?

Sango lo miró de una forma penetrante con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso lo sabremos al obtener los resultados.

—¡Cariño la computadora tiene los resultados de las huellas digitales!

Kagome se volteó en su silla con un lápiz en la boca y observó la siguiente computadora.

—¿Amante? —Ella se acercó y comenzó a leer el informe. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y luego dio una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Sucede algo, las huellas coinciden con las de su marido?

—No precisamente… —Murmuró la chica— Inuyasha Taisho

El jefe soltó un bufido exigiendo continuación.

—¿Algún antecedente?

—Está muerto. Especialista Inuyasha Taisho, médico. Militar. Asesinado en Tokio, 1957 —Kagome sigue divagando sus ojos por la pantalla— Lo demás es clasificado.

Pero la muchacha distinguió algo en sus ojos. Aquella profunda mirada la conocía de alguna parte, de eso estaba completamente segura. Su respiración se agito y presionó los ojos tratando de calmarse. Luego pasó las manos por su rostro y se levantó bruscamente agarrando su campera negra.

—Debemos ir a averiguar quien es. —Y sus acompañantes entendieron que no era precisamente una sugerencia.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, una enfermera que conocía al veterano les pudo dar muy poca información pues se decía que Inuyasha Taisho no era un hombre muy sociable. Solamente un detalle de su breve descripción, le llamó la atención a Kagome; le dijo que tenía un amigo. Sí, eso no es raro, todos tenemos aunque sea un amigo. Lo que si fue raro, es que le dijo que ese amigo vivía en una abandonada Planta Nuclear. Ahora les pregunto, ¿Quién vive en una planta nuclear?

—No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta este lugar. —Sango tenía los pelos de punta y su mano bien aferrada al cinto de su pistola. — Es horripilante. ¿Alguna vez haz visto esas películas en donde las protagonistas entrar a un lugar abandonado y ambas mueren? Bueno, es exactamente así.

—Eres cobarde, para ser detective.

Sango le hizo una mueca de desprecio y antes que dijera algo. Kagome le tapó la boca. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos oscuros, repletos de polvo y abandonados. Hasta que llegaron a una puerta en donde se escuchaban risas.

—¿Miroku Houshi? Agentes de policía, por favor salga.

Se escucharon el golpear de de varios objetos que las muchachas no pudieron diferencias. Pisotadas, un silencio y después Miroku abrió la puerta:

—¿Esto no es por la multa de velocidad? Voy a pagarlo.

El chico de ojos azules y pelo despeinado no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sango, quien, a su vez se sonrojó. Lamento tener que romper aquel momento de conexión: "te-conozco-de-otra-vida-acercate-y-bésame"

—Venimos a hacerles algunas preguntas de su ex compañero Inuyasha Taisho.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Miroku empalideció y tragó duro.

—Solo sé que murió, hace años. Y si ahora me perdonan… —El muchacho comenzó a cerrar las puertas de forma acelerada—Tengo que preparar unas clases de bioquímica.

Miroku mantuvo sus sentidos encendidos durante unos minutos, no es que los tuviera muy desarrollados, pero algo es algo.

—No te preocupes, ya se fueron.

El ojiazul ardió en rabia; y como cual volcán: explotó.

—¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!?

—Era ella… —Murmuró Inuyasha en una sonrisa nostálgica

—Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios —exclamaba fuera de sí.

Inuyasha brindó una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes y pasó su mano por sus hebras plateadas.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—¡No, no quiero una cerveza! ¡Quiero saber como demonios estaban tus huellas en la escena del crimen!

Inuyasha resopló, se paseó alrededor de la mesa: esta contenía muchos tubos de ensayo, diferentes compuestos químicos, mecheros, etc. Bajó la mirada y escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo.

—Esa mujer estaba en apuros, pude olerlo.

—¿Apuros? —Miroku lo miró tratando de descifrar si era una broma de aquellas— ¿Apuros? ¿¡Apuros como qué!? —El rostro de Miroku se deformó—¿Es que tú la…?

—¡No, imbécil! ¡No le hice daño!

Inuyasha se acercó a la ventana con suma tranquilidad y observó a la peli negra irse. Desde que la había ayudado esa noche, no había podido dejar de protegerla.

—Ahora la tenemos a ELLA tras de nosotros.

—No sabía que ese era su caso.

Mierda, graso error. Inuyasha deseó golpearse.

—¿Qué? ¿Le haz seguido el rastro? ¡Inuyasha rompes todas las reglas! No tener contacto con las personas. No entrar en edificios, no…

Inuyasha hizo trizas el cemento de una patada.

—¡Sé muy bien cuales son las reglas! —Respiró tres veces calmándose— Yo las inventé. Es solo qué… —El peli plateado se dejó caer en una silla giratoria y lo miró a los ojos— Han pasado tantos años y comienzo a sentirme en prisión.

Miroku se acercó a su amigo y le acercó los vasos precipitados que contenían fuertes químicos.

—¿Por qué no buscas un antídoto?

Inuyasha lo miró. Era una buena pregunta, pero la respuesta era mucho más simple. Durante años había tratado de encontrarlo, cada vez que se caía, se volvía a levantar y trataba más veces; solo que se cansó de tener esperanzas; pues era como echarle sal a las heridas.

—¿Sabes la definición de demencia? Tratar de buscar soluciones una y otra vez sin obtener diferencias. —Con un dedo se corrió su flequillo y lo miró fijamente.

—Solo le digo, si Kagome Higurashi comienza a hacer preguntas y Shikon se entera, estamos muertos… —Su tono fue tétrico al igual que su mirada, pero al cabo de unos momentos se suavizaron— Y no me refiero a un trozo de papel. Quiero decir muertos. Como muertos, muertos.

Después de recibir los exámenes de ADN, Kagome no pudo con la curiosidad y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la abandonada planta nuclear. Sus manos temblaban, pero trató de pasar con disimulo. Tenía dentro de su bolsillo una orden de allanamiento, en la cual podría registrar la plata sin problemas.

Ningún rincón se le escapó, ni siquiera debajo de las mesas del primer piso en donde estaban ubicados los elementos de química. Solamente quedaba un solo lugar por registrar; y eso era escaleras arriba.

—Sr. Houshi. Salga de donde esté. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

—Él no se encuentra.

Y esa, precisamente no era la voz de Miroku. Se volteó hacia su propietario y vio una sombra en medio de la oscuridad. Kagome cargó su arma.

—Necesito que salga. —Ella apuntó— No lo voy a repetir.

De entre las sombras, salió un hombre condenadamente guapo. Cuya belleza era sobrenatural, o a menos eso podía rescatar. Su cabello era largo y plateado. Su era piel bronceada y completamente limpia, era extraño para alguien quien vivía encerrado en esta abandonada planta nuclear. Kagome siguió examinándolo, y se quedó anonadada: esos ojos, esos ojos fueron los de su salvador. Estaba vestido con una sudadera negra que se acentuaba perfectamente a cada uno de sus músculos, su pantalón; no menos importante, era del mismo color.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y a pesar de las claras diferencias entre este hombre, y el hombre de la foto pudo murmurar:

—Inuyasha Taisho

El nombrado sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Estás nerviosa.

Ella no tomó en cuenta su comentario y rebatió con otro.

—Te vez bastante bien, para estar muerto.

El chico titubeó y respondió nuevamente sin pensar:

—Yo no maté a esa mujer.

—No mencioné ningún asesinato.

—Traté de resucitarla…

Entonces Kagome pudo recordar que el Tanatólogo le había dicho que habían claros signos de maniobras de resucitación…

Él continuó.

—La habían envenenado.

Eso la dejó helada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Inuyasha sin anestesia, soltó.

—Tengo buen sentido del olfato.

Kagome rió, e Inuyasha le regaló una sonrisa introduciendo las manos dentro de su pantalón, la química en el ambiente era palpable.

—Oh, claro. Puedes oler el veneno.

—Puedo hacer más que eso… —El muchacho se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Aquel suave tacto lo llenó por completo. Ambas miradas se fundieron y el momento fue roto por el sonido del celular de Kagome.

Mierda.

—Debes contestar.

Kagome lo hizo, pero no le dijo a donde iba o que iba a hacer. Simplemente salió. Ella recordó que antes de ir hacia la planta nuclear, le habían entregado los resultados del ADN el cual decía que era ADN de especies cruzadas. Eso le llamó la atención, así que decidió comunicarse con el departamento de investigaciones para pedir información del caso se su madre, pues ella, se encontraba investigando el como cruzar especies. Al recibir la llamada, le dijeron que le entregarían la información en una plataforma del metro, ahí, podrían hablar de forma tranquila y después irse a sus casas sin problema.

Kagome sin detenerse a pensar fue.

Al llegar se encontró con el agente vestido con un largo abrigo de color negro, un maletín.

—Srta. Higurashi. ¿Me entrega la muestra?

Kagome sacó la muestra y se la entregó. Al tenerla entre sus manos, sonrió. Y la chica tembló. ¿Qué mierda? Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por la espalda y se volteó a pelear. Trató de defenderse como le habían enseñado en la academia, eran dos contra uno, eso definitivamente era injusto. Golpeó a uno en el estómago y el otro sacó una navaja; ni tonta, ni perezosa, Kagome ocupó a uno de los atacantes como escudo y logró noquearlos a los dos. Jadeaba, estaba cansada. ¡Hacia años que no peleaba así!

Pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Recibió un corte en la rodilla y por la espalda otra persona la empujó hacía las vías del tren. Ella se golpeó la cabeza y no pudo levantarse, solamente miraba y esperaba con ansias su segundo intento de muerte.

Pero nuevamente apareció esa rápida figura, y en menos de lo que dura un latido, dos cuerpos cayeron muertos a sus costados. Después ese hombre cubierto le lanzó una pistola y se fue corriendo por las vías del tren. Kagome desesperó. ¡Era el hombre que la había salvado hace años! Ella no lo dudó, sin importar los riesgos corrió tras él por las vías del tren.

—¡Espera! ¡Sé que eres tú!

Ella no escuchó nada, y siguió vías adentro.

—¡Por favor! —Rogó.

Entonces escuchó el sonido y las luces del tren. Corrió en sentido contrario, pero ella no era tan rápida. La buena noticia es, que morir en las vías de un tren no causa dolor.

Su cuerpo fue atrapado entre un cálido pecho y la pared. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaría en el suelo a no ser por las manos del muchacho que la sostenían firmemente de su cintura y la mantenían apegada a su cuerpo como la pared; no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño. Lo miro a los ojos, eran dorados. No podía creerlo, se acercó un poco más al chico y pudo sentir su aliento rozar su boca. Colocó una mano en su cuello y se acercó un poco más.

Inuyasha la estaba curando con mucha paciencia. Limpiaba el profundo corte de su herida, y meditaba si era necesario colocarle puntos o no.

—¿Vamos a hablar de eso?

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa, y él arrodillado mirando con cautela su herida y quitándole con pinzas algunas piedras incrustadas en su piel.

—Debes mantenerla limpia. —Orden, eso fue una orden y ella ni siquiera se había desayunado la noticia.

—Evación…—Sonrío y se encontró con la mirada de Inuyasha fija en la suya— Es una de mis técnicas favoritas.

Sin pensar, él se colocó de pie y acarició con mucho cuidado sus piernas. Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—No me parece buena idea. —Rechazo, era su primer rechazo. Pero la chica no iba a declinar.

—Mira… tres personas trataron de matarme, y tú mataste a dos de ellas…

Inuyasha la interrumpió y le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

—Creo que hay cervezas.

—Buena idea.

Él se fue, y ella en un acto de valentía; se bajó de la mesa y apoyó su pierna herida. Gimió y cerró los ojos, en ese instante sintió, nuevamente unos brazos rodearla.

—Si eres tan torpe sin alcohol, no me imagino como serás con él. —Le sonrió.

Pero Kagome no podía quedarse con la duda.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

El rostro de Inuyasha se volvió melancólico, ella pudo notar como el dolor se hacía presente en sus facciones. En esos instantes lamentó habérselo comentado. Pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Sus grandes manos se aferraron la cintura de la muchacha y con ágil movimiento volvió a subirla a la mesa.

—Debí haber hecho preguntas. Pero estaba tan enojado, tan confundo… Y…

—Te alistaste. —Ella terminó su frase y encogió los hombros.

—Sí. Una vez ahí me dijeron que podía ser parte de algo especial…

Kagome se acomodó y lo miró fijamente con interés.

—Se trataba de la operación Shikon, comandada por Naraku. —El chico coloca sus manos en los brazos de la muchacha y esta sonríe. No tenía ni idea del por qué, aquella cercanía. — Creí que eran vitaminas, o por lo menos eso me dijeron.

—¿Qué era? —Murmuró la chica agobiada por la cercanía, su calor y masculinidad. Poco y nada le importaba que no fuese humano.

—Te dije que debí haber hecho preguntas. Lo único que sé es que cambiaron nuestro ADN. Nos hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos… mejores. Aumentaron nuestros reflejos, nuestros sentidos…

Ahora Kagome entendió:

—Por eso pudiste oler el veneno.

El muchacho continuó el relato.

—Pero algo salió mal. Cada vez que la adrenalina se hacía presente nos convertíamos en monstruos. No podían detenernos… —Presionó sus ojos — Nosotros mismos tampoco. Así que dieron orden de cerrar la operación y erradicarnos.

Kagome colocó una mano en la mejilla del chico y la acarició con los dedos. Ante este gesto Inuyasha ladeo la cabeza hacia su mano.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Suerte.

Se acercó un poco más a él.

—¿Cuánto haz estado escondido en este lugar?

Inuyasha bufó y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Aproximadamente 15 años. No puedo confiar en nadie

Kagome se rió, cosa que a Inuyasha le molestó. Ella lo acercó a su cuerpo por las mangas de su polera y lo vio a los ojos. Al estar ella sentada y él de pie, tenía que levantar la mirada para poder observarlo con mayor claridad.

—Oh, claro. Y sales ahí por las noches como superman a rescatar personas. Me salvaste

Él volvió a sonreír, y ella ya estaba completamente rendida ante sus encantos sobrenaturales.

—Supongo que me recuerda quien era.

—Un doctor. —Aseguro la chica.

—Humano.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y se levantó un poco de la mesa con ayuda de sus manos. Cuándo Inuyasha acudió en su ayuda y la alzó por la cintura dejándola a su altura, se acercó a su rostro. Acarició cada parte, con sumo cuidado y ¿Amor, quizá? Y antes de llegar más allá, Inuyasha se apartó de golpe, dejándola con brusquedad en la mesa.

—Deberías irte.

Kagome pareció atar clavos.

—Hoy se cumplen nueve años… ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Al chico le salió un gruñido de su garganta.

—Ya te he contado más de lo que debería.

—Pero…

—¡Vete! Los tipos de la plataforma son peligrosos, eran agentes de Naraku. No te involucres. Es peligroso para ambos

—Pero…

Inuyasha la miró con dolor a los ojos.

—¡Vete!

Y ella decidió hacerle caso, en ese momento se fue.

Pasaron días desde que no lo había visto. No se había atrevido a volver a hablar con él, hasta ahora. Golpeó con los dedos el manubrio y se bajó rápidamente.

—Hola.

¡Mierda! Su corazón dio un brinco.

—¡Me asustaste!

Él se puso a reír. Y la miró fijamente.

—Tú eres quien está husmeando por mi lugar.

Kagome sintió arden en rabia. Simplemente le daría la información y se marcharía.

—Habían unos militares llevándose los cadáveres del andén.

Inuyasha empalideció.

—No deberías haber venido. —Dijo alejándose y dándole la espalda— Sé que estás averiguando por el tema de tu madre. —secamente se dirigió la palabra—Comprendo lo que es perder a alguien —Se volteó hacia ella y la miró fijamente— Pero debes seguir adelante.

Auch, golpe bajo.

—¡No puedo seguir adelante!

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —Le dijo acercándose a una gran velocidad hacia ella. Pero la chica no se inmutó.

—¡No, no entiendo! ¡Pero tampoco debes explicarmelo! —Colocó las manos en su rostro y lo vio a los ojos— Pero desde que te vi, ya no me he sentido loca…

Inuyasha agarró con fuerza las muñecas de la chica y la empujó hacia su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir cada parte, e incluso como corría la sangre por sus venas. Él, por su parte, tenía agarrada con fuerzas sus muñecas, en un intento por calmarse y no hacer estupideces.

—Estás loca por venir aquí, sola. —Recalcó y la acorraló contra una pared. La dejó ahí y agarró un gran bote de basura tirándolo contra un auto— Podría matarte en segundos… —Su rostro comenzó a demarcarse por crudas facciones— ¡Ahora vete!

Ella lo dudo.

—¡NO!

—¡Te estoy ordenando que te vayas!

Kagome titubeó, y se apegó a él.

—No te tengo miedo.


End file.
